User talk:The Gig
Welcome Hi, welcome to OpenArena! Thanks for your edit to the ModCompat page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 07:24, 2010 April 13 Weapons/Railgun Yeah, you are right :D I guess i was lazy ^ ^ I did all on same day :P Yes ofc i will edit that in the following day ;) Thanks to notice it! St0n3r 21:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Showhide Needs js http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ShowHide 0kelvin 17:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Images + wikiworks I will apply same text to all my pictures (I added Generations pics too). I didn't know I have to reply on different page. :) Question bout wikiworks. I edited AfterShock page with installation instructions and WikiWorks has this writen: : Mods/AfterShock - Maybe we could add some installation instructions... Do I remove this entry now? --Christooss PumpkinKnight Yes, it's me. It's just that I'm a lot lazy to register with my account. :P (It's PumpkinKnight) I'll take a look to it. -- 01:25, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Hi Gig. Enjoy your new admin powers! Leileilol 23:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) fs_homepath I tried what you said but it didn't work : * Firstly, according the /cvarlist command the value of fs_homepath is D:\logiciels\portables\jeux\openarena-0.8.1 but, actually, Open Arena continues to writing in the folder corresponding to the default value of this variable (C:\Users\nlg\AppData\Roaming\OpenArena). * Secondly, when I restart Open Arena, the value of fs_homepath is again the default value. I use Open Arena 0.8.5 (in fact, the version 0.8.1 modified by the patch) Asmanel 22:19, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Reviews on the map pages I don't think reviews and opinionated entries add usefulness to the articles. That should be left to people to decide. Also, such kind of opinionated entries make the wiki to look like a personal blog instead of a wiki. --PumpkinKnight 15:46, January 7, 2012 (UTC) : I know we aren't Wikipedia, but I still do think those bits about popularity of the things are irrelevant to the articles. Those bits in Map Description weren't exactly informative, nor they helped the users to get the best in the game. Not everyone out there played Q3A. (Hell, there's even people who doesn't KNOW what Q3A is) Not everyone out there played FPS, nor they knew or should know why a map was so well played and loved. Assuming that everyone does that is a sign of fan myopia, believing that stuff is more well known than it really is. And in practice, the map might have been made for a mode, but what if it's another mode the one where the map really shines? And even then, it's still everything subjective, opinions vary among people. As I've said before, it should be left to the people to discover such things. (About that other bit about crashing the game, we don't do that because we would be facing complaints because maps crashed servers and in consecquence would be less played. History has shown that. And FFA cannot use team spawnpoints, otherwise CTF-based maps wouldn't crash by not finding spawnpoints.) --PumpkinKnight 01:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Mod pages I'm not sure if how a mod is alternatively called is really important. For me, such information belongs more to the Trivia category rather than a line in the Mod summary table. Likewise, I don't think the Tagline is really that important to also get a space in such table. It can do well at the beginning of the article or the Mod description. I do agree, however, with using the correct capitalization. --PumpkinKnight 03:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) : It's still Trivia. People who didn't played the mods shouldn't be obligated to know which other names the mods have. If you say "alternate names" as in "redirects", though, I do agree, though there's always the chance that the name could be already taken by some other, obscure mod. And yeah, "defunct" sounds a bit harsh, but I couldn't think on a better name when I did the template. What do you suggest? --PumpkinKnight 13:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Generations Arena While I don't try launch the server, it work but, when I try to launch it,there is a bug, and, in this mod, there is no other way to play. Asmanel 12:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :I had doubts about the nature of the problem. I reinstalled Open Arena 0.8.8 and Generations Arena in an other folder, and I retried : even if there are lags when the server is lauch and at the connection to the server, it work. I think that the problem is in the folder of the first test, where there are several pk3 files corrupting the game (I tried to remove them but i don't know what ones they are). Asmanel 17:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Edits from IP For me, it's not a problem. I don't need the hack you propose and I don't believe that Leileilol will insist to it. Asmanel (talk) 08:47, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello! How do you do this? "You can simply push the key you binded for "chat" function" HaleyCoyne (talk) 03:20, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Background cinematic? When open arena download files, info about download appears on an animated background. I don't know how this animation works. I supposed this was a cinematic. Asmanel (talk) 20:05, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for not answer before... This animation uses CPU which, sometime, seems to be the cause of downloading problems. This is main reason to want to change or disable this animation. :Asmanel (talk) 00:06, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Multithread map compiling I did a test with a square room with a square block in the middle. room was 1024 x 1024 x 256 and block was 512 x 512 x 256 or something like that, doesn't matter if a bit wider or not. threads 1 - 4. Compiling times were 4 > 3 > 2 > 1. But since the difference was like 20 seconds for 4 threads, 22 seconds for 3 threads, 25 seconds for 2 threads, 28 seconds for 1 thread. I don't know if it scales linearly. The same differences can be checked for vis and light, tested with 8 bounces and blocksize to force lots of vis clusters. Can't tell from that simple test if a map that takes 1 hour to compile with a, say, Pentium 4 HT, would take 1,5 hour with HT disabled or 30 minutes with a core 2 quad cpu. 0kelvin (talk) 11:51, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi Gig! Didn't expect you to be online. From User:Pelya, 6 May, 2013 Leveling hello gig, is there anybody out there, just nod if you can hear me :) I used to map for RTCW many years back, for some reason have the desire again to start mapping, so I ended up here lol hope to chat with you or anyone interested in lvl editing. I have just installed the latest version of gtkradiant looking forward to creating something sometime soon. --Gs384 (talk) 16:58, August 16, 2014 (UTC)T Question about tiers Hmm. I cam looking for specific info. No place to actually inquire. Nice Wiki... question was about Single Player Mode. I recently collected several hundred maps for personal use, and in doing so missing levels in the Tiers were filled. However after 9th Tier no Bots will load. It shows 12th tier is the last one achievable. And the wiki here lists 8. --Unsigned comment from on 2017-02-10 (NOTE: This thing was originally posted in the wrong page.) :I can guess one of the third party maps you downloaded contains some stuff that should not be included in a map's pk3 file. MAYBE these tricks may help, but I'm not sure about this specific case. --The Gig (Contact me) 17:23, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::For posting questions about the game, feel free to use the forums (http://openarena.ws/board). --The Gig (Contact me) 17:24, February 16, 2017 (UTC)